


lavender for the anxiety, hot chocolate for the aches

by autistic_nightfury



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Non-binary character, Polyamory, Sex Work, Short & Sweet, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, asexual!minho, binnie owns the place and innie is the bartender, but not everyone is a sex worker, cause lix deserves loooove, everyone but Minho work at the strip club, hyunjin and chan are bouncers, innie is only mentioned! but hes there, seungmin hyunjin and felix in that order, woojin seungmin felix and jisung are strippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_nightfury/pseuds/autistic_nightfury
Summary: “Did he have a private client tonight?” He asked as Seungmin sat down, hands around his own cup of hot chocolate.“Yeah, it really tired him out. I think Woojin hyung is helping him.” Seungmin answered, sipping quietly on his drink as mentioned man walked into the kitchen, leaning down to kiss Seungmin gently on the forehead.“Jisung is getting dressed.” He said shortly, running a hand over Minho’s shoulders when he walked past him to the fridge.ETA: I DO NOT CONSENT FOR MY WORKS TO BE TAKEN FROM AO3 AND UPLOADED TO ANY OTHER APPS/SITES





	lavender for the anxiety, hot chocolate for the aches

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote down "sex worker with ace partner" in my story ideas doc a while ago and i came up with this idea yesterday and just knew i had to write it with minsung. sweet sweet boys
> 
> unbeta-d and barely edited as usual

He checked the time on his phone for the third time before sighing deeply and leaving the car, tugging the scarf closer around his neck as he walked towards the brightly lit building. He sent off a text to Seungmin, who came and opened the back door for him after a few minutes.

“Hi Minho hyung, Jisung is still showering. Do you want some hot chocolate while you wait?” He said as he opened the door, clutching the blanket tighter around him. Minho nodded gratefully, following Seungmin into the kitchen. He sat down at the small table, soon accepting a cup of hot chocolate to warm his hands on.

“Did he have a private client tonight?” He asked as Seungmin sat down, hands around his own cup of hot chocolate.

“Yeah, it really tired him out. I think Woojin hyung is helping him.” Seungmin answered, sipping quietly on his drink as mentioned man walked into the kitchen, leaning down to kiss Seungmin gently on the forehead.

“Jisung is getting dressed.” He said shortly, running a hand over Minho’s shoulders when he walked past him to the fridge.

They sat in silence, until Jisung stumbled into the chilly kitchen with a loud groan. He slumped down on Minho’s lap, curling up against his chest as the older wrapped him into a hug.

“Hey there baby. I tried calling you earlier.” Minho said to him, pressing a kiss to his still damp hair. Jisung nodded, yawning big.

“My client took a bit longer than expected.” He explained, grabbing the cup of chocolate that Woojin handed to him. “Sorry for not answering, my phone was in my locker.” Minho patted him on the head as he drank his chocolate.

“It’s alright darling.” Chan stepped in as Minho said that, coming to wrap himself around Seungmin and pepper his face with kisses.

“Seungmin got the worst customer earlier, me and Hyunjin had to drag him out of the club.” Chan said, and Seungmin grunted in agreement.

“He was so rude, calling me a whore for being a stripper. He’s the one that’s at a strip club in the first place!” He filled in, and Minho could only agree.

“Are we still doing brunch tomorrow?” Woojin asked, refilling Seungmin and Jisung’s cups, while Minho declined his offer.

“Me and Seungminnie will be late, we’re going to the endocrinologist tomorrow.” Chan said, nuzzling closer to mentioned man. Woojin came over to them, smoothing Seungmin’s hair away from his forehead.

“Are you bleeding again?” He asked, and Seungmin nodded, leaning into the gentle touch. 

“We’ll delay brunch an hour for you then. Then I have time to bake some muffins.” Jisung said, standing up from Minho’s lap to stretch and then turned to his boyfriend. “Hyunjin asked if we could drive her home, since it’s so cold.” He added, and Minho nodded, unable to hold back a yawn.

Felix stuck their head in, lighting up when Woojin offered them a chocolate bar and a hug. They wrapped themself around him, laughing when Seungmin pouted at them.

“I’m your boyfriend too, why do I not get a hug?” He complained, but his expression softened when Felix broke away from Woojin and kissed him gingerly.

“I’m sorry pup.” They said, pecking him on the nose. Changbin poked his head, knocking on the door frame to get everyone’s attention.

“Me and Innie are preparing to lock up, just so you know. Can you make a to go cup with hot chocolate for me hyung?” He directed the last part to Woojin, who nodded and turned to fill a paper cup.

Hyunjin stepped in next to him, and Jisung walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. 

“Oppa, can you drive me home?” She asked Minho, who nodded as he stood up.

“Go get your stuff then, so Binnie and Innie can lock up.” Jisung and Hyunjin shuffled off to the dressing room, followed by Seungmin and Woojin. Minho let Chan wrap him into a hug, leaning his head on the older man’s shoulder.

“How was work?” He asked, and Minho could only groan.

“Fucking horrible. If I wasn’t leaving next week I would just drop it.” Chan laughed, patting him on the shoulder as he pulled away.

“The offer still stands, if it doesn’t work out with that other job.” Chan had suggested that if he didn’t find a job that didn’t exhaust him mentally and physically, he could come work at the strip club with him and Hyunjin as a bouncer, but he wanted to try one last ‘normal’ job before giving in and get employed in a place where he could be surrounded by friends all the time.

“I appreciate it hyung, but I’m hoping this place will work out.” They walked out of the kitchen, flicking the light off as they left, and converged with the others in the hallway, Minho grabbing Jisung’s free hand. They walked out of the building in silence, all shivering when a particularly cold wind went straight through their clothes. 

They waved goodbye as they split up to their cars, Hyunjin loudly complaining about her poor choice of outer wear before they climbed into Minho’s beat up old car. Jisung sat in the back seat with her, sharing his body heat and jacket.

“I should have checked the weather before going to work. I didn’t know it was gonna snow.” Hyunjin grumbled as she tucked her fingers under Jisung’s shirt, and Minho smiled at her through the rearview mirror. Chan had let her borrow his thick scarf, but with no proper jacket to shield against the elements it was only a minor help.

“Do you even own a winter coat?” He asked, and Jisung snorted.

“She doesn’t. I think we need to intervene hyung, all the fashionable stuff is probably sold out by now.” He answered, and Hyunjin huffed.

“I have a coat that my mom dumped on me a few years ago, it’s a women’s cut. It would fit you, if you want it.” Minho said, and Hyunjin smiled at him through the mirror.

“I would love that oppa.”

The drive to her apartment complex went by quickly, and soon Jisung was escorting her up to the door, hugging her one last time before running back to the car, getting into the passenger’s seat this time. Minho leaned over and kissed him before pressing his foot down on the accelerator and driving to their apartment.

“Hyung, I need to take a bath when we get home. My legs are so sore.” Jisung mumbled, slumping down in his seat as his eyes fluttered shut. Minho smiled, trying to keep his driving as smooth as possible.

He had to half carry Jisung into the building, the younger whining when snow sneaked its way into his shirt and down his back. He leaned on Minho in the elevator, and into their apartment, where he was unceremoniously dumped on the couch.

“I’m gonna start that bath for you sunflower, do you want a bath salt?” Minho asked, tugging off his jacket and hanging it on the proper hook.

“Yes please. The lavender one.” Jisung yawned, sitting up to lace off his thick boots. Minho chuckled, quietly padding into the bathroom. He prepared the bath in silence, joined by Jisung when he was trying to find the bath salt he had been talking about.

“We don’t have a lavender bath salt love.” Minho frowned, and Jisung smiled, hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder as he kneeled next to him and reached into the cabinet under the sink. He pulled out an unmarked brown paper bag, producing an unfamiliar glass jar.

“I bought it recently. Look at the label.” Minho furrowed his brows, but then his mouth dropped open as he read the delicate print; ‘ _ Asexual, for the intimate moments _ ’. He turned to Jisung, who was grinning wildly at him, and attacked him with a hug.

“I love you so much sunflower.” He whispered, and Jisung snaked his arms around his waist, kissing his neck.

“I was shopping for Hyunjin, since her one year on E anniversary is coming up soon, and it was the perfect gift for you.” He explained and Minho pulled away slightly to kiss him on the lips.

“Let’s take that bath now baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated! tell me your thoughts!
> 
> hey y'all, i made a nsfw twitter? i dont really know what im doing with it but its fun so far, i'm @/toothywoochan, and my curiouscat is in my profile, under the same name


End file.
